skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
December 01, 2006
Lexie: Kayla, I'm going to order some -- Kayla: Oh, hi. Lexie: What -- are you all right? Kayla: I'm doing yoga. It's very relaxing. You should try it. Lexie: Thanks. I'll stick with my martinis. But I wouldn't recommend either for you right now, young lady. Kayla: Oh, you know what? If I go from that bedroom to that couch one more time, I really am gonna lose my mind. Lexie: Kayla, be a good patient. Kayla: I'm a doctor. We are notoriously bad patients. I just feel like an invalid, and I can't stand it. I can't stand the way it makes me feel, and, more importantly, I just hate what it's doing to Steve. Lexie: To Steve? Kayla: You know, I'd like to believe that he's here because he wants to be here with me, but I don't think that's the truth. I think he feels trapped, and that's the last thing I wanted. [ Pounding on door ] Billie: All right, all right! Just keep your shirt on! Steve: Do I have to? Billie: Yes. And your pants, too. Steve: Well, you're no fun. Billie: What are you doing here? Steve: I knew you wouldn't take my calls, so I thought I'd just stop by and bust my way in. Billie: Hey! Today's not exactly a good day. Steve: Really? What makes this my unlucky day? Billie: Bo's been arrested. Steve: I heard about that -- good cop gone bad. Billie: It's not like that. You know Bo isn't like that. This arrest isn't his fault. Steve: Oh, stand by your man and all that, huh? Billie: He's not my man. But is my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the jail. Steve: Let me just get to it. That photo of you and Bo -- Billie: Hold on, yeah, let's talk about the photo. Chelsea took that photo. She is so hell-bent on getting her parents back together, she will do anything. And no matter how many times I tell her that it's not gonna happen -- she walked in on us, and she took the photo. Steve: Billie, listen. Billie: No, nothing happened. Steve: It doesn't matter. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. Lexie: I think you're wrong. Steve's a big boy. If he felt trapped, he'd leave. Kayla: You didn't know Steve before. Lexie: No, but he seems like a "yes" means yes, "no" means no kind of a man. Kayla: Well, to a point -- to the point where he would think that he might be hurting someone. Look, I know he seems incredibly tough on the outside, but he has this heart. I just think that he would hold back if he thought that the truth would hurt me. Lexie: So you don't think he's being honest with you? Kayla: I just think it's incredibly convenient that his memory comes back to him just at the right time to save my life. Lexie: You know what they say -- truth is stranger than fiction. Kayla: Where I come from, that's called "unbelievable." Lexie: You don't think Steve has his memory back? Kayla: I think he's lying, and I think he's doing it for my sake. Steve: It's true. The picture... you and Bo together doesn't change the way I feel about you. Billie: So why'd you cancel on me? Steve: There was an emergency with Kayla. Billie: Is she all right? Steve: She's all right. Now I'm here. I want to explain some things. Billie: You don't have to. Hope already told me everything. She told me how you faked having your memory back to save Kayla's life. Steve: It was all an act. Billie: [ Laughs ] Wow. That was a really good one, 'cause you had me fooled. Steve: I was trying to help Kayla. This turned into a big mess I don't know how to get out of. Billie: Don't sell yourself short. You saved Kayla's life. Steve: Yeah, I guess that counts for something. Billie: It does. It counts for a lot, especially with the Brady’s. Steve: I'll tell you what, it's the last time I try to do something good.. Billie: I doubt that. Steve: I'm gonna go back to being the same selfish jerk I know and love. Billie: Hey. That is never who you were. So what are you doing here? Steve: I can't stop thinking about you. Billie: I'm an all-or-nothing kind of girl. Steve: All I need is some time. Billie: [ Inhales sharply ] Okay. Okay, but... I'm warning you. If I can't have all of you... I don't want any of you. Billie: So, did you think I'd jump your bones because you came over here and told me that you wanted me? Steve: No, I just wanted to tell you. Billie: Thanks. You told me. Steve: So what happens now? Billie: I'm guessing you go back to Kayla. Steve: Just until... Billie: She's well enough for you to tell her the truth. Steve: That's right. Billie: Do you know when that's gonna be? Steve: No, I'm no doctor. Billie: Exactly. So, in the meantime, I just hang out here and I sit around and I wait for Kayla to get better. And who knows how long that's gonna take? It could take a week, a couple months, a year, who knows? So I sit here, and I wonder, "gee, why is it taking so long?" Is it because maybe Steve remembered that he has feelings for Kayla, huh? No, this is safe for you here. Being here is safe. You're scared to be with Kayla, so you come over here because you got nothing to lose. I get it. I've been down that road. I've done that dance. And if you don't mind, I'd like to sit this one out. Steve: I'm not Bo. Billie: You're not available! Don't you get it? You may think you are, but you're not! This is my turn. This is my chance. When do I get to be number one? Right now. I get to be number one right now. For once in my life. Lexie: So you want to tell me why you think that Steve is pretending to have his memory back? Kayla: To keep me alive. And I think now he's stuck, and he feels like he has to stay for my sake and for Stephanie's. Lexie: I don't know, Kayla. I still believe that Steve is staying with you because he wants to. Kayla: You know what, Lexie? I know Steve better than anyone. And when I look at his face, I...I see sadness and pain, not love and desire. Lexie: So what are you going to do? Kayla: I don't know. I have to find a way to get to the truth, let him know that he has an out and... that he's free to go. Lexie: Okay, let's say you give him this out, okay, you let him go, but what he really wants is to be with you. You could push him away, lose him forever. Is that what you really want to do? Kayla: I just can't act like everything is all right. Lexie: Kayla, maybe it is. All this anxiety isn't good for you. You need to relax. Kayla: That's it. Lexie: What? Kayla: I need to relax. I need to take it easy. Steve and I need to go away together. Lexie: No, not a good idea. Kayla: This is a great idea. This is the way I am gonna find out the truth. I am going to take him to a place that we have been before, some place that he would definitely have to remember. Lexie: Kayla, you are in no condition to travel right now. Kayla: I need to do this, and I'm sure you understand. Lexie: Yeah, I do, but I -- [ Sighs ] Okay, okay. But only if I go with you. Kayla: What kind of romantic getaway would that be? Lexie: The only kind I'm going to agree to. Kayla: All right. Fine. It might be a good idea... because if this goes the way I think it's going to, I'm gonna need a friend. Steve: You're right. You do deserve to be number one in someone's life. Billie: So why did you come here? Steve: I don't know. I just wanted to know if you still feel something for me. Billie: Why are you doing this to me? Steve: I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you. Billie: What do you want from me? Steve: Tell me if you feel anything for me. I'll take care of the rest. Billie: Yes, I do. And it's killing me. Steve: I'm gonna make this right. Billie: How? Steve: Trust me. Billie: Okay. Kayla: [ Chuckles ] Steve: Hi. Kayla: Hi. Steve: Where's Lexie? Kayla: Um, she went out. Steve: Out? Kayla: Yeah, out. You know, I'm really starting to go stir crazy in this room. I was kind of hoping to get away for a while. Steve: Oh, yeah, I hear you. Kayla: Yeah. Steve: I'm sure it'd be cool for you to take a little ride, a few hours out of this place. Kayla: Actually, I was thinking more like a few days. Steve: Well, I'm not sure you're ready for that. Kayla: Well, Lexie is. She already gave the approval. Steve: She did? Kayla: Mm-hmm... as long as I take her with me. And, you know, I was actually thinking I would want to go to the mountains. I think that peace and quiet would be really good for me. Steve: Maybe you should wait a couple weeks. Kayla: I don't wait. I want to go now, and I want you to go with me. Steve: So you want us to go away together, huh? Kayla: It's what I need. It's what we both need. Steve: I don’t know, baby. That sounds like a bad idea. Kayla: It's a great idea -- clean air, a change of scenery, away from everybody else in the world, just the two of us. I think it sounds perfect. Steve: What if you have a relapse again? Kayla: Just thinking about this makes me feel better. And if anything were to happen, Lexie is right there. She could take care of any problem. Steve: There are a lot of germs on airplanes. I think you might be better off just staying here, taking a day trip or two. Kayla: It's very sweet of you to worry about me, but the truth is, I'm sick of being fussed over. I want to live again. And I want you to live again. Steve: I'm fine. Kayla: No, you're not fine. You were cooped up in that quarantine room just as long as I was, and you're still here, and you're not even sick. Steve: Well, you know, whatever I did, I did to help you. Kayla: And you did that. And you did a great job. But let's do this for the two of us. You don’t want to go away with me? Steve: It's not that. Kayla: Well, then, what is it? Oh, Steve, you know what? You can tell me.. You can tell me anything. Kayla: Please. Just tell me what's going on with you. Steve: What's going on with me -- I don’t know. [ Sighs ] When we were locked up in that room, it was like time stopped. And now here we are. We're living here together. We're talking about going away. Kayla: I know, but I think this is just what we need. Steve: I don’t know what I need. Kayla: If there is some reason that you don’t want to go away with me... you can tell me. It's okay. Steve: No. I think we should do it. Let's go. Kayla: Are you sure? Steve: Yeah. As a matter of fact, I'll make all the arrangements. Kayla: No, no, no. I'll do it. I have somewhere special in mind. Steve: Don't go to a lot of trouble. Kayla: It's not a lot of trouble. You did so much for me. I want to do this for you. December 01, 2006